Window treatments are well known in the art and are installed in both commercial and residential applications. Numerous types of window treatment exist and range from such items as curtains, blinds and drapes. Blinds are typically mounted within the frame of the window while items such as curtains and drapes are mounted adjacent the window frame and in some applications be configured to extend thereacross. Drapes are manufactured in numerous different sizes and are available in alternate materials. The process of mounting drapes can be a cumbersome challenge for many to ensure the drapes are mounted correctly and securely.
Conventional mounting techniques for drapes often include mounting brackets and rods wherein the mounting brackets are positioned on opposing sides of the window frame and are mechanically secured to the wall. The securing of the mounting brackets can often require special fasteners such as but not limited to wall anchors. The mounting brackets must be secured level with respect to each other, which can cause those with less mechanical inclination problems when attempting to complete the installation. Additionally, conventional drapery mounting system can require tools not available to individuals.
Accordingly, there is a need for a window treatment hanging apparatus that is configured to facilitate the hanging of drapes and the like adjacent a window frame wherein the mounting of the window treatment apparatus is accomplished utilizing conventional fasteners without the need for wall anchors.